1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus and a method for short distance communication in a mobile terminal. More particularly, the present invention relates to an apparatus and a method for reading an image in a mobile terminal to communicate with a neighbor apparatus corresponding to the image.
2. Description of the Related Art
Use of mobile terminals has rapidly increased since the mobile terminals provide a wide variety of services and convenience in portability. Therefore, service providers (i.e., terminal manufacturers) have competitively developed terminals having even more convenient functions in order to attract more users.
For example, mobile terminals now provide functions such as a phonebook, games, a scheduler, a Short Message Service (SMS), a Multimedia Message Service (MMS), a broadcast message service, an Internet service, an Electronic (E)-mail, a morning call, a Motion Picture Expert Group Audio Layer-3 (MP3) player, a digital camera, and the like.
Additionally, mobile terminals now provide and support various services such as use of a headset, playing of music, printing and transmitting files, and the like through a Bluetooth function, which is a technique for communication between terminals existing at a short distance.
To use a Bluetooth function, a mobile terminal first searches for neighboring devices that also support the Bluetooth function. After the neighboring devices are found, the mobile terminal performs a pairing process by determining whether communication with any of the neighboring Bluetooth devices is possible in order to establish a communication state. That is, to use the Bluetooth function, the mobile terminal first searches for neighboring devices that also support the Bluetooth function, generates a list of the Bluetooth available devices, and then selects a Bluetooth device for connection.
As described above, the mobile terminal selects a Bluetooth device from the list of neighboring connectable Bluetooth devices, and communicates with the selected Bluetooth device to perform a service corresponding to the Bluetooth device.
However, according to the above-described method, a user must search for Bluetooth devices and select a Bluetooth device to be connected whenever the user desires to use a service. Also, the user of the mobile terminal must view the various model names of the Bluetooth devices in order to select and connect to a relevant Bluetooth device. Therefore, a user who is not accustomed to the model names may be inconvenienced when connecting to the relevant device.
Additionally, when the mobile terminal performs the process of searching for neighboring Bluetooth devices, the mobile terminal consumes power.